character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dialga (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Dialga is a Dragon/Steel-type Pokémon and a member of Sinnoh's Creation Trio, being the Master of Time. Time is said to flow for as long as Dialga's heart beats, and it is often treated as a deity in the Sinnoh region for its immense power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | 2-B Name: Dialga Origin: Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Gender: Genderless Age: As old as time and creation Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Temporal Pokémon, Time, Master of Time, Guardian of Time, God Pokémon, the Embodiment of Time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4), Invulnerability, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Attack Reflection (Via Metal Burst),Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation and Travel, Omnipresence (likely 4-D, said to be Time that makes up the World), Forcefields, Causality Manipulation, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Acausality, Status Effect Inducement, Aura, Void Manipulation, Creation (Helped create time and the multiverse), Resistance to Space-Time Erasure and Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Can nullify any form of healing or regeneration with Heal Block (It has been shown to be effective up to Mid-High Regen), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Predates souls) | Non-Corporeality Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Palkia and Dialga were creating a new universe and destroying the old one in the process. Can stabilize time with a mere heartbeat. Its birth made time begin to flow) | Multiverse level (Aided in the creation of the multiverse, which contains an untold number of universes. For instance, certain universe's versions of the Hoenn region contain a Reflection Cave. The mirrors in this cave each lead to other universes, each with their own versions of Reflection Cave with more mirrors leading to more universes, and so on. Equal to Palkia.) Speed: Infinite (Fought Palkia in torn space-time) | Infinite, Omnipresent in its own space (Supposedly exists beyond the material universe) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Stated to embody the entirety of their dimension, which exists on a higher plane) Striking Strength: At least Universal+ (Along with Palkia, its physical blows were tearing apart space and time, destroying the Universe in the process) | Multiversal Durability: At least Universe level+ (Can deal and take hits with Palkia and Giratina) | Multiverse level (Due to it being the embodiment of Time, is very difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely high, likely limitless (Constantly fights Palkia and occasionally Giratina for extended periods of time) Range: Extended melee range. Multi-Universal with attacks and abilities. (Its battle with Palkia could be felt from a different space between dimensions, its battle with Palkia and Giratina was destroying regions from Arceus's dimension) | Extended melee range. Likely Multiversal with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Adamant Orb (A brightly gleaming orb to be held by Dialga. It boosts the power of Dragon- and Steel-type moves when it is held.) Intelligence: Unknown. Possibly Nigh-Omniscient, as the embodiment of time. Weaknesses: Dialga is weak to Ground and Fighting-based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Roar of Time: Dialga can fire a blue beam from its mouth that is powerful enough to distort time itself. * Metal Burst: The user retaliates with much greater force against the opponent that last inflicted damage on it. * Tenacity: Contact with Dialga causes the attacker to flinch. * Hyper Beam: A powerful energy ball that Dialga can shoot with extreme force as a large beam. * Aura Sphere: Dialga can draw from its own Aura and fire a powerful energy sphere. * Draco Meteor: Dialga can create a shadow-like aura on its forehead that summons meteors to hit its opponents. * Protect: Dialga can project a virtually impenetrable force field that protects it from most attacks. * Time Warp: Being the Legendary Pokemon that rules over all of time, Dialga can control time. Examples include causing time loops, stopping time, time travel, and having multiple copies of itself exist at the same point in time. It is also capable of wiping things from space-time with this ability. Key: Sealed Form | Unsealed Form Respect Threads Respect Thread (Part 1) Respect Thread (Part 2) Respect Thread (Final Part) Respect The Creation Trio (external) Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 2